Little White Objections
by Derachi
Summary: A "new" defense attorney is in town, and his name is Gale Andrews. He's not really new, he's been a defense attorney for 5 years... and not lost a case. But, will his streak be broken? Or is that streak... a little white lie? Or, in my terms... a little white OBJECTION?
1. 1 Objection!

Little White OBJECTIONS!

Prologue

"This didn't happen... no... no!" The man at the defense stand was crying and shouting at the same time. "I'm sorry, Mr. Andrews. But i'm afraid your client's... Guilty." Well. The defense's name was "Mr. Andrews". But we know that's not his full name. name. "No... no... this didn't happen..." Andrews was crying, near the breaking point now. One more little thing against him an- "Ha ha, Mr. Gale Andrews. You have lost. This fight is over." "No... no... no... no... nononononononononononono.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ... I'm so sorry, Ryu..." Gale's vision was fading, hands shaking... and he passed out.

**Chapter 1**

Place: UCLA Medical Center

Date: November 14, 2020

Time: 1:06 PM

"Ugh... where am I?" Gale Andrews opened his eyes, and a knock on his door was the first thing he heard. "Come in... ugh..." It was the man who inspired him to become a lawyer. You know who i'm talking about. "Are you Gale Andrews?" "Urk! I-i'm hallucinating, aren't I?" "No, this is the real deal." Phoenix Wright, there, infront of his eyes. "I heard you have a trial coming. If you don't mind, I can mentor you." _What? WHAT? Him requesting... to be my mentor?_Gale thought. Ryu was a childhood friend of his. They met eachother in school one day, were Ryu was being bullied because he was Japanese. He told them to stop, and a teacher came over, and the bullies got suspended. However, him and Ryu were put in detention for the weekend. "So, who's the Prosecution?" "The prosecution... is your rival. Moe Smith." Moe Smith... they were rivals, ever since his first case. And Moe lost. Gale hadn't lost a single trial. (reminder: The prologue is happening after parts of the beginning. If you're wondering why he's in the hospital if the prologue is later, then I can tell you. He got in a car accident.) "I didn't hear that much. I only knew that I was the defense. I haven't met my client. When's the trial?" "The 30th. 10:50 AM." _The 30th? That's good. I can get some time. _Gale thought. "I'll meet my client tommorow. I'm getting out of the hospital today." Gale told Phoenix. "I see. Anyways, what happened?" "I guess I can tell you the story..."

To Be Continued...


	2. 2 Hold it!

In The Previous Chapter...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"So, what are you in here for?"

"I got in a car accident."

"What happened?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you the story..."

Chapter 2

(Cue the Flashback noise)

Place: ?

Time: ?

Date: November 12

The man and his sister were on their way to the camp site, the trunk filled with camping supplies, and the man? He's none other than Gale Andrews! Gale's sister? Alice Andrews. They were driving down the road, at a nice speed, all of a sudden when... *BANG!* A drunk driver's car slammed into them! His sister, crawling out of the tipped-on-its-side car, was crawling to the side of the road... until the roof of the car fell on her, killing her instantaneously. (Or in an instant.) Gale was flung out of the car onto the side of the road, his arm sprained, and... he's lucky that's all he got. Then the car exploded.

(Same place as last chapter, different time.)

Place: UCLA Medical Center

Date: November 14

Time: 1:13 PM

"So that's what happened..." Phoenix looked suprised. "I thought you just slammed into a tree or the side of the road or something..." Gale shook his head. "It was much, much, much worse... I'm traumatized by it." Phoenix looked shocked. "What? Traumatized? You've only been out for 2 days!" "Yeah, but I couldn't get that image out of my head. The burning car, the roof falling on Alice, the car exploding..." Phoenix and Gale were both moved to tears... and Gale burst out crying. About 20 minutes later, he stopped crying... and Phoenix had a tear streaming down his face. "I couldn't help it... It was so sad..." Gale looked ashamed. "It's fine, Gale. I've cried in court before... and I was a university student. It was the most embarrasing thing i've ever had happen to me." *sniffle, sob.* "Really...?" "Yeah." Phoenix had an heartwarming smile on his face.

Place: Ryu Suzuki's Residence

Date: November 15

Time: 5:30 PM

"Dude! It's been forever!" A man with glasses on, long, brown hair, and squinty eyes, ran up to Gale and hugged him! "Hey Ryu, listen, do you know who my client in the upcoming trial is?" "... It's... me."

To Be Continued...


End file.
